


Panqueque Dulce

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Panqueque Dulce [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Babies, Cute, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Panqueque Dulce and Juancho get into strange predicaments and misadventures in Stormalong Harbor.





	1. Chapter 1

Panqueque Dulce was riding her bicycle home as she was singing a 1920s song.

Panqueque Dulce opens the door "I'm back"

Panqueque Dulce said "Hey Sol" as a black cat sees her owner walked home.

But ghostly skeletal arms scares a black cat.

"Hello Sol"

Panqueque Dulce said "Hey Papi"

Kevin said "Hey Panqueque Dulce"

Marigraciela giggles.

Panqueque Dulce runs up the stairs.

"I can't wait to tell Juancho about this, Juancho"

But when Panqueque Dulce opens her room door, she screams.

She sees all the girly stuff in her room and now her mother redecorate the curtains with bows.

Panqueque Dulce said "Mami my room!" as she runs to her mother. "What happened to my skeleton curtains"

Aliza said "Panqueque Dulce what a nice surprise"

"I rather ask"

"Be a good girl and smile Panqueque Dulce smile" 

Panqueque Dulce said "Think for a little decorating" as she ripped the girly curtains revealing the skeleton curtains.

Her room began to change into something scary as Panqueque closed the curtains.

Thunder crashing 

Panqueque realizes that she wears a green table cloth which is turning red.

Juancho arrives.

"Are you ready to partay!!"

Juancho began to dance with Panqueque.


	2. Chapter 2

Marigraciela was laughing

Panqueque Dulce said "Marigraciela say hi"

Marigraciela said "Hi"

Juancho mutters as he walks through the wall.

Juancho said "Marigraciela say bye bye"

Marigraciela said "Bye bye"

Juancho facepalmed.


End file.
